Tales of Romance: Hanataro
by stenv
Summary: Basically right now in all the planning for my stories, one major obstacle I have run across is who to pair Hanataro with. It is the major snag that refuses to sort out. Rather than scrap my current story. In this little collection I am going to pair Hanataro up with any other character barring ocs. Hope you enjoy! Please Review!
1. Chizuru One

**A/N: To make up for taking a break from my story, I am going to do a drabble of romances for Hanataro. But it's more than that, it's to hopefully make me better at writing romances.**

Hanataro sighed as he looked at the geigai he had been put in, it looked exactly like his regular form. There was just one little issue, due to the slenderness of his body, Urahara had claimed they couldn't find any clothes to match his size. Well any boy clothes at least, so now here Hanataro was dressed up as a maid, and he didn't even have stockings. Hanataro was blushing as he tried to filter out all the stares he was getting from so many people. _All I need to do is work at the maid café for a week, and observe any strange phenomenon_ Hanataro mentally told himself over, and over again. He walked in through the doors of the café, and it was a nice small little shop, there were at least six tables, and there were only two other employees currently working there. Hanataro sighed as the day passed by between slow and quick, as he got plenty of customers, and more than his fair share of wolf whistles. Hanataro didn't know why it was so easy for others to mistake him for a girl, but for the most part at least there were no oddities occurring. Hanataro even smiled in relief, the day was almost over.

"Well hello there~" A chirping voice called out to Hanataro, he paused his smile frozen a little as he turned around to see the owner of the voice, she was about the same height as him. She has a slightly curvy build, with fair skin, round brown eyes wearing red rimmed glasses. What stood out to him the most though was her brilliant reddish-brown hair, and that smile of hers had a little mischief to it, and there was a look in her eyes. Hanataro blinked, and then looked around to see if she was talking to someone other than himself, and then when she coughed to get his attention, he turned back around. "Can I get an order my little pretty?" She asked with a cheesy grin. Hanataro couldn't help but blush, as there was something about her, a certain charm. He shook his head, and walked closer to her, pen writing down on his notepad. "Also, my name is Chizuru" She added on, and he wrote her name down for the order.

"Uh-h-h-h-h Sure what would you like?" He asked with a little stutter, which caused Chizuru to giggle. Hanataro was surprised by how carefree it sounded to most people he had known in his life, it wasn't that he had never heard other women heard other women laugh, but Chizuru's was different. Rukia when she laughed there was a refinement to it, Unohona was sophisticated, Isane was always nervous. But Chizuru she felt more open, and honest.

"Well I would really love some Yakisoba Bread if you have some" Chizuru said taking out her wallet, and then began counting the bills in her wallet. Hanataro wrote down the Yakisoba bread, and then looked back after he was done. "Also, if you're getting off anytime soon, maybe you would like to grab a coffee?" She asked with a small smile, though it was weird to see she was a little nervous. Hanataro blinked, and then he answered.

"Sure, I I will be off in about in ten minutes" Hanataro said, and was surprised as Chizuru leaped up in the air, shouting an exclamation of victory. Hanataro sweat dropped and backed away a little, and then Chizuru waved him on letting him know she wouldn't be ordering anything other than Yakisoba Bread.

Line Break

Ten minutes later Hanataro was leaving the café, and then he saw Chizuru waiting for him. She grinned as she walked beside him, and Hanataro saw her holding two coffee cups. He took one cup as she handed it to him, the cup was warm. Hanataro smiled as she smiled. They then began walking together down the streets of Karakura. "So, Hana is that dress all you wore today?" Chizuru asked trying to break the ice. Hanataro blinked a little at her question.

"Uh yeah I couldn't really find anything else in my size so this is what I had to wear for today while my other clothes are being taken care of" Hanataro said, and then took a sip of his coffee. Chizuru nodded as though that completely made sense.

"Hey, Hana do you have a boyfriend?" Chizuru asked out of the blue taking Hanataro by surprise.

"N-n-n-no I don't" Hanataro squeaked out turning a bright red. Chizuru grinned, and then took a gulp of her own coffee.

"Do you like girls?" She asked in a shy tone of voice. Hanataro blinked not understanding why she was asking him that, and then after thinking it over for a few moments, his mind clicked into place. _Could it be she thinks I am a girl?_ He thought with a worried expression. Chizuru seemed to be downcast as she saw his worried expression. "Sorry if I offended you, it's just your so cute, and nice. I figured maybe" She then cut herself off taking another swig of her coffee. "But as usual Chizuru you were being a dumbass" She laughed, though there were tears in her eyes. Hanataro gulped, and then snatched the coffee from her surprising himself, and her.

"You aren't a dumbass Chizuru. So far from what I can tell your one of the most kind, honest people I have ever known. And your one of the few people I have known that haven't tried to bully me" Hanataro admitted blushing, and to his relief. Chizuru stopped crying, and then she hugged Hanataro, which surprised the petite boy.

"Thank you, Hana" She said in a quiet tone. Hanataro blushed at that, but he sighed because he had to be honest.

"Umm Chizuru" He started, and she hummed.

"Yes Hana?" She asked sweetly.

"I am a boy" Hanataro gulped, and Chizuru pulled back, and then looked at him closer, and then in a split second, Hanataro shrieked as Chizuru pulled up his skirt seeing his boxers. Chizuru blinked after the skirt came back down, and then backed away a few steps. She seemed at a loss for words, and even tried speaking a few times. Hanataro looked down feeling so guilty for possibly deceiving her, and then was surprised as she spoke up.

"Well that's a surprise, I mean you're so feminine, and then there is your name. But you know Hanataro, you're probably one of the few people that don't seem to mind my quirks. Do you think it would be okay if we hung out more?" Chizuru asked with a hopeful expression, and Hanataro nodded to her. Chizuru then took his hand, and they began walking down the streets of Karakura again.

 **A/N: I hope this was a good start. I might write more of these two.**


	2. Soi Fon One

**A/N: Hello folks I hope you guys enjoyed the chizuru chapter. This chapter will be about one of the most common pairings I see Hanataro paired up with. Since its chapter two, say hello to Captain Soi Fon. Chapter Three will be Tia Halibel.**

 **Guest: Thanks**

 **Grand Spirit Master: Thank you. As for if Hanataro deserves love, yeah, I do agree on that.**

Hanataro looked at who his patient was for today, it was none other than the fearsome captain of squad two. Soi Fon who was considered by many to be one of the most dangerous women alive, and no sane man would even walk up to her. But today Hanataro was going to have to do that, since she refused to come out of her barracks, and make the trip over to Squad Four. Were Captain Unohona still around, she could have convinced Soi Fon to come to Squad Four. Hanataro sighed for a moment as he did sometimes miss the old captain who had been Captain for so long, that to him, and many others she had been like a mother figure to all of them. Her loss was ever present, but things were getting better over time. For starters in the wake of the quincy aftermath, one would have assumed that just like the ryoka invasion, squad four would be alone in cleaning up all the damage. But surprisingly they weren't alone, as the eleventh squad ended up helping them, with Captain Zaraki stating that if anyone wanted to mess with the fourth squad from now on they better fight him first. Ikkaku also would sometimes pop in out of nowhere when squad four was being bullied, catching people off guard with his lucky dance.

Hanataro smiled as he walked to the entrance of the barracks. _Plus, our squad has gotten stronger, Isane-sama attained bankai, and I am now the co third seat, and have gotten stronger as well. But I need to get stronger instead of just stagnating. But I still have my regular duties as well, but since I no longer have to do so much at once I have been able to focus on getting stronger_ Hanataro thought with an optimistic point of view, as a ninja appeared beside him, had Hanataro been as weak as he was before the quincy invasion he would never have spotted the telltale sign of flash step. He nodded to the ninja as they looked him over, noting the green bag he always had slung over his shoulder.

"Squad Four, I assume you're here for the captain's checkup?" The Ninja asked in a straight flat tone, to which Hanataro nodded again. The ninja held out his hand, and Hanataro understanding handed the ninja his pack, there was a few seconds gone by as the ninja made sure Hanataro wasn't carrying anything dangerous. _Ever since Aizen people will probably always carry around a little suspicion_ Hanataro could understand why after all, Aizen had hidden in plain sight so well that when his betrayal hit, it devastated hard. The Ninja then handed Hanataro his bag back after seeing there was nothing risky in there. Hanataro then bowed and thanked the ninja. Then he continued into the barracks unharassed, barely being able to see blurs as the stealth force was training hard, through a mixture of constant flash stepping. Hanataro knew he still had a long way to go until he had captain level flash step, though he at least had a basic use of it.

"Shin! Your too slow, adjust those knees!" Hanataro flinched as he heard the loud commanding voice of Soi Fon. He looked up to see her standing in the air overlooking the training. She was probably one of the few women in the soul society that was a little bit below his height though it was only by an inch. Hanataro wondered if he should bring himself to her attention, when he noticed a flicker appear next to her, he could barely make it out. But he saw her eyes narrow, and then she looked down right at him, and Hanataro felt she was cutting him apart with her eyes. All of a sudden she was gone, and his eyes couldn't even follow her, and then she was simply just there in front of him. To his credit, Hanataro didn't flinch though he did sweat a little bit under her harsh glare. She then gestured for him to follow her, and he did so walking through the barracks. Ignoring the murmurs of all the other ninjas there. Once in her office, Hanataro set down his pack.

"So then Captain Soi Fon I will just get this over with quick" Hanataro said taking out his tools. Soi Fon nodded as she sat down on the ground, as Hanataro was checking her breathing. Soi Fon spoke.

"Thank you" Soi Fon said catching Hanataro off guard for a moment, when he heard those words from the most serious captain in the gotei 13. He blinked, and didn't say anything, which resulted in Soi Fon clarifying things a few moments later as he was finishing up the physical. "You saved Lady Yoruichi's life, and even Kisuke Urahara" She said with a strange tone Hanataro had never heard from the woman before. _It is true I saved their lives, but I am sure anyone else would have done the same_ Hanataro thought to himself, not thinking he was deserving of such praise.

"It was no trouble" Hanataro spoke up as he began packing up his tools, only to feel Soi Fon's right hand on his shoulder, it wasn't a harsh grip but it was firm.

"You saved the life of the person I respect most in this world Hanataro. And you even saved her lover, so I am more grateful then you will ever know" Soi Fon said, and though her face was still very serious, as she was being honest in a straightforward way. There was a hint of something else in her eyes. Hanataro couldn't help but smile back a little bit. Soi Fon then smiled letting him go, he got up on his legs, and then she got up as well. "Though Hanataro I need to know how did you save them?" Soi Fon asked, and Hanataro blinked. No one had really asked him how he had saved their lives, and to be honest he had a little help. Before he could reply though, Soi Fon cut him off. "You can tell me over dinner sometime, would that be okay?" Soi Fon asked in a clipped tone as though she was asking one of her subordinates for a regular report, but there was just an undertone of something else in her voice. Hanataro thought over the matter carefully, on one hand he would be accepting what could be considered a date with one of the most dangerous women in Soul Society, who could easily break him to pieces if he offended her the wrong way. He sweated for a moment as he tried to figure out what would happen if he said no to her. Soi Fon let out a sigh that caught his attention, and he saw her downcast expression.

"I would like it!" Hanataro blurted out before she could say anything earning him a surprised expression from her. "I mean thank you for the offer Captain Soi Fon, I will accept it" Hanataro bowed to her respectfully, and then he heard something strange. For a moment, he thought his ears weren't working quite right, but when he looked up she was covering her mouth, and there was a barely audible sound that almost sounded like laughter.

"Hmm alright then you can go Hanataro, I will meet you at one of Omaeda's family Restaurants, try and be there before sundown in two days" She then waved him off, and Hanataro left the compound heart pounding. Wondering if he was just imagining things, and he was wondering what to bring for the dinner, and if he should dress up nicely.

 **A/N: Hope this one was good as well.**


	3. Tia One

**Ambassador**

 **A/N: I am sorry about vanishing, long story short. Some family Drama, on top of that. My Microsoft Word expired. So I had to get a new program. Thankfully Libre is awesome. Also, I am planning a new story, but I will not publish until I at least get ten chapters done. Plus I will try something a little different with the story. As for why I will use Hanataro again? Will I like him as the main character. Also yes you can decide on what pairing you would like next for him. Keep in mind I will keep these in parts, and if you guys would like to see them continue to let me know.**

Las Noches

Hanataro looked around the infamous palace of Las Noches, with it's towering pillars, and the sheer massive size of it compared to any other structure that could be found in Hueco Mundo. It was a little intimidating, especially when Hanataro reflected on why he was currently here. _I know they needed an ambassador since the soul society and the arrancar have decided to make peace with each other. But why me?_ He thought with some trepidation _I know Captain Isane_ _suggested me, is it because I have a reputation for fighting alongside Ichigo?_ Hanataro wondered, though he didn't really think much of those days _All I did was basically lead him around, and in all honesty, I am lucky he didn't die on my watch since I kept leading him into dangerous fights_ Hanataro still felt a little guilty over that thought. His thoughts were interrupted however as the door opened, and for a brief moment, he felt an immense crushing spiritual pressure, as a tall woman entered the waiting room he was in. Hanataro turned around to face her, looking up at her. Nervous gray eyes met Fierce teal green eyes, and Hanataro was briefly stunned by the exotic beauty she had gorgeous bronze tan skin, bright golden hair, and full lips. "Hello" Hanataro managed to speak out without stuttering, as he had been practicing on getting over that. He then bowed looking at the floor and then heard a strange sound. It sounded like a chuckle.

"Hanataro Yamada" She spoke his name, and her deep voice sent a shiver down his spine, though it was actually quite a pleasant shiver. "I hear I have you thank for saving the lives of Grimmjow, and Neliel" Hanataro blinked, somewhat stunned as he wasn't going to deny it, but he had never imagined someone would have learned how he had saved them from death. The look on Halibel's face was that of someone impressed by Hanataro. He couldn't help the blush that spread across his face, as he rubbed the back of his neck somewhat nervously in response. She continued speaking "I look forward to working with you" She said.

"Me too ma'am" Hanataro said relieved that things didn't seem so bad anymore.

"You can stop bowing now" Halibel said somewhat amused, and Hanataro blushed more. He stopped bowing and looked back up at her. "Now then I will show you to your quarters, and from now on. If you need something you can talk to one of fracciones, Appaci, Mila Rose, and Sung Sung." She said, and then gestured for Hanataro to follow her. As he did so several arrancar gave him some suspicious looks, though he tried not to pay them too much mind _Squad Eleven was a lot worse in more ways than one_ Hanataro thought, at least with time they had gotten better. Besides with all the things he had done during the war, he wasn't no longer the weakling he had been, he didn't consider himself in the same league as Ichigo. But he felt that at the very least, he had earned quite the amount of strength he currently had. _Not to mention thanks to Hisagomaru I have gained new abilities_ Hanataro thought his eyes looking down briefly at his zanpaktou. He then looked up to see they had come to his room. As she turned to leave, Hanataro felt a curiosity rising.

"Um, Miss Halibel?" Hanataro asked causing the queen of Hueco Mundo to stop walking away for a moment. "Is it alright if I ask you a question?" He asked her, and Halibel tilted her head in idle curiosity. She then closed her eyes, and her mouth closes and for a few seconds, it seemed she was thinking things over. She then nodded to him to let him know he could ask his question. "What happened to your mask?" He asked wondering, and hoped he hadn't offended.

"Ah, no doubt you heard of my mask" Halibel said, and despite her blunt tone that made Hanataro flinch slightly, there was a slight smile on her face. As though she was actually amused by his question. "Recently we Arrancar have developed the means of making our masks less noticeable by temporarily hiding them all together, we can only do it for short instances at a time. However, we have done this so that Soul Reapers will have an easier time getting to know us" She explained, and Hanataro nodded as it seemed like a good explanation to him. _After all fighting hollows for so long, it is more than easy to mistake the sight of such masks as something hostile_ Hanataro knew this, though he wouldn't say it. "Hanataro what do you think of Hollows, and more specifically Arrancars?" Hanataro looked up stunned at her sudden question, but he did not shy away from the question. Rather he lifted his right hand up to grip his chin, as he began thinking in earnest.

"Hmm" He said while thinking about it. _Hollows are our enemies usually, there is no doubt about that. Yet at the same time, they are in pain. And I still don't know what that means for arrancars,_ _they aren't like hollows that much, yet they still share some old traits_ Hanataro was thinking for quite a while.

"So do you not know what to think?" Halibel spoke up snapping Hanataro out of his thoughts. Hanataro looked at her, and she stared.

"I have thought about it before" Hanataro said honestly, and Halibel blinked actually stunned at that statement. Hanataro then continued speaking. "Hollows can be dangerous, but it isn't their fault. They are pain often because we couldn't get there in time, or the pain was too much to bear. That doesn't completely justify them, but it makes it easier to understand them" Hanataro said honestly, he knew it may not be what she wanted to hear. But he felt the need ,to be honest. Halibel's look of surprise slowly went to a more normal expression.

"And Arrancars?" She asked with a note of curiosity in her voice.

"Soul Reapers and Arrancar are more alike than either will admit" Hanataro said surprising Halibel yet again. "Yes I know that sounds crazy, but there are good people on each side fighting to protect comrades. We both have people who love to fight. And we were both deceived by Aizen. I know there are more than a few differences. But honestly, I also see a lot more similarities" Hanataro spoke with a look of determination in his eyes. Halibel smiled at his words and laughed at him. Hanataro blinked and gulped wondering if he had something to upset her. "Did I say something wrong Miss Halibel?" Hanataro asked worried.

"No you didn't Hanataro Yamada" Halibel said with a smile. "And from now on, do you think you could call me Tia?" She asked with a smile. Hanataro blinked surprised by her request, but then he nodded.

"Yes Miss H-" He paused and then continued "Tia" He finished with a small smile. Tia then bowed to him and then walked away leaving Hanataro with his thoughts, as he walked into his room. Which was a plain room, a single white mat, and an empty bookshelf, and an all-white trunk most likely to put in some future stuff he might get. As Hanataro closed his door and unpacked his items into the trunk, he was thinking the whole day over. So far it hadn't been so bad today, in fact, it had actually been somewhat nice. _Tia seems like a nice person, a bit intimidating but she seems to actually care._ Hanataro thought with a smile, as he got ready for bed, and then lay down on his mat to get ready for some sleep. As his eyes fell asleep, in another room somewhere else in Las Noches, Halibel was also thinking of Hanataro. _He seems to be a very honest young man, and he treated me with actual respect. Not a foreign concept, but he never once had any hint of mistrust. I wonder if he will continue to be like this?_ She then fell asleep as well.

 **A/N: And sorry for the long wait. But I will try to not make you wait so long again, though I make no promises. Also hoped you like it.**


	4. Orihime 1

**Courage**

 **A/N: Hello folks I am back sorry for absence again, though in my defense I was working on a Hanataro story I want to commit to. The most difficult thing to work with was butterfly effect, and this and that. And Blah Blah doubt your interested in hearing my ramble on. Point is I got the story basically lined out. And Should be able to work on it soon. But enough about that, you came for some shipping. In response to the user reviews, I read and saw. It's not too much work, and glad to see it. For Julcan, here is Hanataro x Orihime. And GrandSpiritMaster saw your post, and all those pairings you suggested will be done. Without Further Ado here is the chapter. It's going to be different from the other chapters, which have mostly taken place after the manga.**

Soul Society

Hanataro inhaled as he adjusted his grip on his Zanpaktou, and took a few swings in the air. His muscles were aching as he had been out in a secluded section of the forest. He then readjusted his stance, and brought his sword back up before going through several slashes. They were basic in nature, stuff he had seen in the academy. Hanataro resisted the urge to wipe the sweat from his brow, he still hadn't worked hard enough yet. _The Winter War hasn't even begun yet, and yet based on reports the enemies. These Arrancar are strong, really strong._ Hanataro gulped at the thought, his grip tightening on his handle. He still remembered back during the ryoka invasion, back when Ichigo and friends were intent on rescuing Rukia. Hanataro had been her caregiver, and had watched after her, and in that time he had grown to be sympathetic towards her. For when she talked, she didn't sound like some criminal intent on destroying soul society. She seemed like a woman who felt some kind of deep sadness, that was linked to Ichigo, yet also a great relief.

Hanataro grunted as he shook his head, and realigned his stance, getting ready to go through more practice. _During that invasion I felt so useless, I helped but not enough_ Hanataro thought as he went through more practice movements. Lately he had been using his zanpaktou more, something had changed in him. _Before Hisagomaru was mostly quiet, only speaking to me in the moments where I needed him. But I think since I want to be stronger now, he wants to be stronger as well_ Hanataro paused his movements as he looked at the zanpaktou he wielded. He still remembered achieving shikai back in the academy, no one had believed he could do it. Only Hisagomaru had ever believed in him. Hanataro's thoughts were cut off briefly when he heard a tree twig being snapped, and he turned around instinctively keeping his zanpaktou in a guard position. He then blinked as he recognized the person that was visiting him.

"Ms Orihime?" Hanataro asked stunned to see the orange haired beauty, Orihime Inoue was considered beautiful by a lot men. Hanataro could see why naturally, though for a different reason. Sure she had curves that most men would drool over, and yes even though she wore that school uniform one could see her impressive bust. Her hair was also long like a princess, but what made Hanataro consider her beautiful was the smile she wore, along with the look in her eyes she often wore around her friends. Hanataro sighed in relief as he lowered his sword a little, taking one hand off the blade. He then used his free left hand to wipe the sweat from his brow. "What brings you out here?" He asked curious.

"I was walking, and I got lost mostly because I was thinking about stuff, and might have got a little distracted" Orihime giggled blushing a little as she ran a hand through her hair. Hanataro sweat dropped a little, as he remembered how her thought process kind of worked. Back during the invasion they hadn't really interacted but it was evident she thought a little differently than most people. "Hanataro?" She asked, and her voice took on a different tone breaking Hanataro out of his thoughts for a brief moment. The look on her face was a stark contrast with the usual image of the smiling, princess like girl he knew. In those grey eyes which were usually so warm, there was fear, and doubt in them the sight worried Hanataro. He instinctively took a few steps forward.

"Yes Ms Orihime?" Hanataro asked his voice being gentle, and Orihime looked back to him. Hanataro continued walking slowly, until he was right in front of her, and he only had to look up a little. She was two inches taller than him, but still he looked at her. Orihime seemed to fidget, as though she was mulling her words over. Hanataro didn't try to hurry her along, after all she clearly needed some time to think to herself. Besides he had gotten some training done today, there was no need to hurry things up. As he was thinking this he felt a familiar presence in the back of his mind. _**It's odd her spiritual pressure is a little off**_ The voice of Hisagomaru chimed in. And Hanataro was able to sense that Orihime's spiritual pressure was indeed a little off, but nothing too serious to worry about.

"Are you honestly going to fight?" She asked her voice almost quiet that he couldn't hear her. Hanataro blinked as he listened to her speak, and was a bit taken aback by her words. He looked down at his zanpaktou, and then back up at her. And then he nodded to her, only to see tears brimming at the corner of her eyes. "Why though? How can we fight?" She asked her hair pins were glowing, and her spiritual pressure was fluctuating. Hanataro's eyes widened at this but he didn't flinch as he would have, and then it clicked in his mind. _Is she afraid that her powers won't be enough to help her friends?_ Hanataro realized it, and then he cut the palm of his hand with his sword shocking Orihime. She went forward to try, and heal him. But he held up his palm to stop her.

"I know that it seems our powers aren't much in comparison compared to Ichigo, and everyone else. And that our enemies are some of the most frightening out there. And I won't lie I am afraid. But I have to be there, I have to be strong" Hanataro then holding his blade away from his hand, showed off a new ability as, the gauge glowed red, and red steam came flowing from wound, and went into the blade. Filling it up by a quarter, and Hanataro sighed as there was a bit of relief to come from the healing process. Hanataro then looked back at Orihime who seemed surprised by his new ability. "I have been training with Hisagomaru, that is just one trick we learned. Still have quite a bit to go. But I think it isn't the powers that matter, but rather how you fight with them. I don't want to do fighting, but I won't stand by and let those I care about get hurt in the process" Hanataro smiled to Orihime.

Orihime stared at Hanataro in surprise, for when he was saying those words he reminded her of Ichigo. Only less confident, she smiled back to him. "I wish I had your confidence, but my powers are based directly on my emotions. And I don't have the same urge to fight" She said looking down feeling guilty. Hanataro however didn't look disappointed, instead he smiled at her. Orihime looked at him wondering why he was smiling. He then unhooked the pack he always wore, that belonged to Squad Four. Holding the pack up, he handed it to her. Orihime looked at the pack, and wondered why he had given it to her.

"When I joined Squad Four, I was told that I was weak, and worthless" Hanataro started speaking. "And there was a point where I believed it, more than once. But then when Ichigo came in, to rescue Rukia. I felt crazy for wanting to help rescue her, sure I didn't do any fighting. But when Byakuya Kuchiki showed up, I wouldn't have minded fighting him. It's not about fighting or killing, it's about stopping them from hurting that which you love. I am not a killer, and if I can beat them without killing than I don't mind getting stronger" Hanataro said, and Orihime had a look on her face that was stunned. "I know it sounds strange, but I joined Squad Four to heal people, to save them. I hope I don't have to kill someone, I am not sure what I would do if that day ever came" Hanataro admitted looking down at the ground. _**Hanataro…**_ Hanataro sighed as he heard Hisagomaru speaking to him in the background of his thoughts once again. "I know I sound like a coward and-" He was stopped by Orihime hugging him all of a sudden, Hanataro was stunned by this.

"Your not a coward, your brave. Thank you" Hanataro slowly hugged her back. He smiled, and then the hug ended as they slowly backed away from each other. "Thank you, you helped me out more than you know. Do you think maybe we could train together?" Orihime asked politely, and Hanataro blushed a little a scratching the back of his head. And then nodded, as Orihime went to go put his pack down afterwards Hanataro went on the far side of the clearing, and got into a stance. Ready to practice with Orihime, he inhaled and exhaled as he began to focus his spiritual pressure. And remembering the lessons Hisagomaru had taught him. Orihime inhaled as her hair pins glowed brightly, and then there were miniature explosions of light as they seemed to disappear to Hanataro. They then charged at each other grinning as they intended to get stronger.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it.**


	5. Update

**Hello, everyone, it has been quite a while. Long story short some real-life drama happened. Such as me losing my laptop, writer's block, and yadda yadda. So no doubt your wondering when the next set of chapters is. Soon they will return. Seeya later.**


	6. War Medic Part 1

**War Medic Part 1**

 **A/N: Told ya I would be back folks. Sorry, it took so long. Mostly I refined a lot of Hanataro's combat while thinking of how to fix the bleach combat system, which thanks to a good friend of mine I was able to. Now as to whether to apply these changes to the Hanataro untold story or simply reboot. I still haven't decided. Now for this romance one-shot, I decided to give you all a sneak preview of his combat prowess since you guys have been the nicest most patient people.**

Hanataro sweated a little as his hands clenched his zanpaktou, he knew that he was going to have to fight. Still, he hoped that this would all be over soon, so far the big battle of the false Karakura seemed like the Arrancar had an edge, right now Hantaro was here on support while his Captain was in Hueco Mundo. He then gasped as he saw Hisagi flying past him, and then the ground shook as the monster that was known as Ayon approached. Hanataro would admit that the monster was definitely intimidating, it towered over all the tall buildings, its muscle mass was intense, it's horns gave it a practically demonic appearance. Hanataro knew that this was going to be a tough fight, but he had trained for this kind of thing. After they had saved Rukia, Hanataro had gone to his captain Unohona and even his Lieutenant Isane. He asked for training to get stronger so he could better save lives. The Training had been intense, and Hanataro had exhausted himself to near death several times, but thanks to Hisagomaru he learned how to better wield his zanpaktou. Hanataro raised his blade, and he stepped in front of the unconscious Hisagi. "Fulfill Hisagomaru" Hanataro spoke, and his spiritual pressure rose as his blade changed to include a gauge on it.

Meanwhile WIth The Trio

Sung Sung rolled her eyes still amused that Appaci and Mila were still arguing while Ayon was going around crushing all their enemies. Honestly, she had expected the vaunted Shinigami to put up more of a fight to their monster. Appaci was upset that Mila was arguing to her about her looks, and then they felt something strange and looked down to see what was going on. As Ayon fell over, their stunned expressions said it all as they wondered who in the world could fell their combined might, was it a captain? They looked around for the culprit thinking of how much of a threat this person could be to Lady Halibel. All they saw though was a small man, his upper clothing shredded heavily on his left side, holding what looked to be a silver scalpel with a glowing red gauge in the handle partially empty of the red energy. The Three women looked at each other, and then back at the unknown man.

"Oy who the fuck are you, and how did you beat Ayon?" Appaci shouted out at him, only for Mila Rose to slap her over the head. Appaci rubbed her head and glared at Mila. "OW, What did you do that for you stupid?!" She said feeling the sting of the blow, while Sung Sung sighed but she kept an eye on the man.

"Your manners need work" Mila stated to Appaci bluntly, and Appaci's left eye twitched in annoyance. _Really that is what she chooses to berate me over?_ She thought in annoyance before looking back at the man, who seemed better for some reason. Sung Sung then decided to chime in.

"Ayon injured you but now you seem to have healed while we were bickering, I take it your Zanpaktou is a healing type?" Sung Sung deduced. The Man smiled a bit, the smile held a bit of fatigue to it but he looked up showing his grey eyes.

"Yeah, Hisagomaru heals injuries and stores them, once the gauge is filled it changes form and gains new abilities. Thing is though I wasn't using my zanpaktou to heal myself, it doesn't work on me at all" He stated, and Sung Sung, Mila, and Appaci raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you admit a flaw in your power?" Mila asked him wondering if he was trying to pull a trick on them. Though she felt nothing like that from him at all, even his spiritual pressure for some reason had a nice feeling to it, like he was some kind of gentle soul. In a way, she almost wished she didn't have to fight this man. After all, he seemed similar to Lady Halibel in a way, they both didn't want to fight, but at the end of the day, Mila knew their paths were destined for battle.

"Well, I guess I just wanted to remind myself of my limits, after all I know I am not the strongest. Still, I have trained hard, and I won't let people get hurt and if I must fight so be it" The Man stated with resolve in his tone that impressed the trio, and even Sung Sung smiled just a bit.

"You got a name Shinigami?" Mila Rose asked while rolling her shoulders and then brought her fists together. Appaci snorted, while Sung Sung calmly continued to observe him. Sung Sung noted that if his zanpaktou wasn't responsible for healing the injury he received from Ayon, then was it a healing kido he had used, maybe that was why there was some exhaustion in his voice.

"Hanataro Yamada, Seventh Seat of Squad Four," Hanataro said nodding to the three women, and then he raised his blade gripping it in a stance. It was almost laughable seeing as it was a scalpel and didn't seem all the least intimidating. The only reason the women even took him seriously was as before this man had managed to beat Ayon, and he seemed to be sure of himself.

"I am Franceska Mila Rose" Mila stated her name.

"Emilou Appaci," Appaci said scraping the hair with one of her hooves.

"Cyan Sung Sung," Sung Sung said while moving her sleeves. Hanataro nodded in acknowledgment to them, and things were quiet for a moment, as both sides measured each other. Then the three women vanished, and in an instant, they surrounded Hanataro. Cero charged by each of them, Hanataro, however, did not flinch he did not hesitate, instead, he swung his scalpel in a wide circular manner around each of the women, and a red electric aura clashed against the ceros, and to the three women's surprise it not only cancelled out the cero, but then a second strike that had been concealed in the aura hit them, and they were paralyzed unable to move. Hanataro then pierced each of them with his blade, and they then blacked out falling unconscious. Hanataro looked down at his scalpel, there was only a small sliver of red energy left in the gauge.

"Hmm glad to know not everyone is reliant on me to save the day" A deep voice stunned Hanataro as he turned around to see the Head Captain. "Impressive work now tell me can you kill them?" The Man asked the question to which Hanataro replied.

"I don't think that is necessary they are beaten sir, and my zanpaktou isn't for killing" Hanataro pointed out, and the head captain looked at him with an intense stare. "And I wouldn't kill them even if my zanpaktou could kill, that isn't why I joined Squad 4" Hanataro stated not backing down from the stare, and to his surprise, Yamamoto huffed and shrugged simply walking past Hanataro.

"An Admirable mindset boy, but remember we are still in a war, and we likely won't always have that option," Yamamoto said, and Hanataro felt like the head captain almost sounded weary for a moment, but then the head captain straightened his shoulders and tightened his grip on his staff. "WELL STOP STANDING AROUND, AND GET THOSE INJURED PEOPLE SOMEWHERE SAFE TO REST AND HEAL!" The Captain Commander Ordered Hanataro.

"Yes, sir!" Hanataro said as he went to gather them all with Shunpo.

Later After The Battle Of Fake Karakura.

Hanataro sighed in relief as the so-called winter war was finally over, Aizen was defeated. And there were minimal casualties, and Hanataro looked at his bandages. When Aizen had finally decided to get involved in the battle, Hanataro had been decimated easily by the renegade Captain. Hanataro wasn't too discouraged, after all, it was just motivation to get stronger. Hanataro was interrupted by these thoughts however as three shadows came over him, he looked up as he was sitting on the ground. It was the three women he had fought earlier, they weren't in their ressureccions right now, and with Captain Unohona nearby healing Halibel. Hanataro doubted they were going to start a fight. Still, he was confused why they would want to talk to him.

"You spared us why?" Appaci asked gritting her teeth. Hanataro blinked unsure of her anger, and he was then picked up by her, her hands bunching up his collar as she got in his face. "Tell me why" She then got punched in the back of the head by Mila, and she dropped Hanataro.

"I'm being clear he isn't that type of person Appaci" Mila pointed out, to which Sung Sung nodded.

"Well I didn't see a reason to kill you, I defeated you and you didn't seem that bad" Hanataro admitted rubbing the back of his head. Mila tilted her head confused by this statement.

"We are hollows you are Shinigami, natural enemies. And you thought we weren't bad?" She stated while Sung Sung had a deadpan stare at him.

"Your leader Tia, she doesn't seem like the type to be so cruel, and you are really loyal to her. And based on your spiritual pressure, it didn't feel like you were being deliberately cruel more than you needed to" Hanataro said, and due to his nature as a healer he could read a lot into peoples spiritual pressure, as a healer needed to be able to connect with the patients spiritual pressure making them empathetic in nature.

"And if we had killed one of your comrades?" Sung Sung questioned him.

"I still wouldn't kill you, I am not that kind of person. I prefer to not kill" Hanataro said while standing up. The three women looked at each other than at this man.

"Your a strange one Hanataro Yamada" Sung Sung declared.

"And your a dumbass" Appaci said with a snort.

"Still we thank you for saving our lady's life, and it was an honor to meet you" Mila Rose stated with a small smile. Hanataro blushed a little receiving positivity from these three women.

"Well it was no trouble, so you're going back to Hueco Mundo to rebuild Las Noches?" Hanataro asked curious, as he had heard from some rumors that were the goal.

"Yes we are, though we have no more conflict with you Shinigami, we followed Aizen and were deceived. But we have no more reason to fight. Most likely there may be in a better future, there can be better relations between our people" Sung Sung said surprising everyone. Hanataro because that was the most she had spoken so far, and her friends because that surprisingly upbeat for her.

Hanataro was about to say something when he heard a coughing motion. He then saw Tia standing before them, she had a determined look on her face.

"Our injured are healed time to go" She declared to which her loyal followers nodded, and Hanataro waved goodbye to them. And as he walked away, it was probably a good thing he didn't have super hearing. Because as a Garganta formed, and they were leaving, just before it closed completely Tia smirked and asked her trio a question. "So then have you taken a liking to him?" She asked amused as the three women began vehemently denying it, and then one thing led to another and the three were soon arguing with each other again much to Tia's amusement.

 **A/N: And here is a new update folk. And the reason I didn't spend exposition talking about Hanataro's new abilities you ask? Well, quite simply I want to save that for the main story *Wink* and hope you enjoyed folks! Until next time Stenv out.**


	7. Matsumoto One

**A/N: Oof it has been a long while since I last posted huh? Sorry was dealing with rl, and well my motivation dwindled. But I am back. After this chapter, I have decided to try and write another Hanataro story. I know what your thinking, ugh this guy still trying to write Hanataro? And yeah, it has been a struggle to try and write a good story, considering what I think about what has to be shuffled around, or how he would even stand a chance without completely making something up. Plus, I just couldn't really connect to the character. So rather than keep trying to rewrite bleach from the beginning, instead I am going to focus on after the story, and maybe someday I will explore what it would truly would have been like for Hanataro to be the main protag. Until then here is a pairing one shot.**

Hanataro hummed a tune as he walked through the sewers. Today was a great day to be sure, and Hanataro just couldn't stop his humming. Hanataro climbed up the ladder back to the sereitei, and once on the surface he adjusted his shihakusho. He then ran his tan hands through his black hair, he wouldn't deny that he was nervous.

 _To think Captain Isane thought I would be capable of teaching healing kido._ Hanataro almost wanted to faint yet again, the nervousness of the memory still rattling through him. Though he wouldn't deny that he felt some geniune excitement, to prove himself. In the years since after the blood war, he had moved to the position of third seat all by himself. Much to the displeasure of the former co third seat, who had been bumped down to fourth seat.

He then put his left hand on his Zanpaktou. _I am still so nervous Hisagomaru_ , he confided to his zanpaktou. After a few moments of silence, his zanpaktou responded back.

 _Don't be nervous master, you have earned your strength._ Hisagomaru's small childlike voice reassured his master. Hanataro stopped walking to stare at his zanpaktou, and he smiled fondly. In the following years after the blood war, Hanataro had been deeply affected hearing about the death of Unohona. And despite what others kept telling him, he still felt guilty for everyone else lost in the war. Hanataro however looked ahead with his blue eyes full of resolution.

 _Gotta keep going_. Hanataro then tightened his medical pack, and continued through the sereitei. Occasionally waving to other shinigami on his way. Even though he didn't look much different then what he did fifteen years ago, he had changed a lot. He had managed to gain some amount of confidence, and his skill level had increased. Hanataro had more than a few people to thank for taking the time to teach him, though he was most grateful to Hisagomaru who had trained with him to further unlock his skills.

Hanataro entered into the building where he was holding his class. He shakily opened the sliding door, and then walked into the empty classroom. He then sat down in the traditonal sense, waiting patiently for any students if any to come in.

The door soon opened, and Hanataro looked up only for his jaw to drop. Walking into his classroom was none other than the famous bombshell shinigami. Matsumoto Rangiku who looked at him with a charming smile, Hanataro nodded to her. Most men would agree that there weren't many people who could compete with Matsumoto's beauty, with her ahem impressive chest. Her unique orange hair, her crystal blue eyes, and her full lips. Hanataro didn't pay any attention to this though as his eyes were shut, to the outside viewer he seemed immune to her charm.

"Hello Sensei~" Matsumoto said with a giggle. She then sat down on the ground in front of him. "So what is the first lesson of today?" She asked him with a mischevious look in her eyes. Hanataro continued to smile with his eyes closed, and he seemed perfectly calm. Yes there was no hints of the crazy turmoil that was going inside of his head. _Why is she taking my class on healing Kido?_ He thought to himself, as he began to think of how he had even gotten in this situation.

 **And that is a short teaser for them lol. Up next is Hinamori. Then the other suggestions GreatSpiritMaster suggested a while back. Sorry that it is a short chapter, but I am trying to get back into the groove. As for the Hanataro story, well here is what I will tell you. Originally it was going to be uber dark where Hanataro sees Ichigo and Friends die. But then I realized that was too extreme. Instead I am going for a slight deviation, which you will see soon.**


	8. Hinamori One

**A/N: Kept you waiting huh? Okay, obligatory big boss reference out of the way. Thanks for the patience.**

 **Grandspiritmaster: It's no problem at all. I am still doing all your suggestions. Granted I am going to experiment a little bit with oncoming chapters including this one. I am usually not the best at buildup, and I am still going to practice it. But for these new chapters, I am going to have it as one of the best types. Established relationships!**

Hanataro adjusted his grey kimono again, for what seemed like the millionth time. He could feel the anxious feeling in the back of his throat, like a man dying of thirst in the desert. _How long has it been since I last took a vacation from my captain duties?_ Hanataro thought to himself, looking around his surroundings. His room had changed over the years, due to many things that occurred in his life. He smiled looking at the futon that was beside his once singular Futon. The room had a smell of tea and incense, and the most beautiful little sakura tree resting in the corner next to his old shoot for captain poster. _In the time I met her, she motivated me to keep striving for better. I can practically count the layers of posters beneath that one._ Hanataro thought with amusement. He then grabbed his zanpaktou, tying it to his waist.

 _ **Once again you don't give yourself enough credit master.**_ The voice of Hisagomaru made him pause for a bit, as he stopped by the door. Tying his sandals to his feet. _ **You helped her as well. If it weren't for you, she never would have been healed.**_ Hanataro smiled as he opened the door. _Thanks, Hisagomaru._ Hanataro genuinely meant it, his zanpaktou had become a great teacher the moment Hanataro had finally been willing to learn. And then his zanpaktou became more than a teacher, he became his brother, his ally. _So is how are things between you and Tobiume?_ Hanataro asked teasingly in his mind. And he could practically hear the steaming on Hisagomaru from the intense blushing. _**J-j-j-j-j-j-Just hurry up or we will be late!**_ Hanataro decided not to laugh at the poor expense of his zanpaktou. He had an appointment to get to after all, sure it was his day off. But that never stopped Hanataro in being dutiful, especially on today of all days. Not on the wedding day of an unexpected friend.

At Kukaku's place.

Hinamori was nervous adjusting her kimono. It was an all-white Kimono with pink floral patterns; and a red sash. "Are you sure I look good in this? It just seems so girly." A rough feminine voice spoke, though the blush on the owner's face betrayed the slight enjoyment they had. Karin Kurosaki had grown into a fine woman, she was slightly taller than Hinamori, with pitch black hair. A full body, a surprisingly gentle face when she didn't have a serious look on it.

"You look beautiful Karin." Hinamori reassured her with her own trademark smile. "You could have the worst bedhead, and Hitsugaya would still love how you look." Hinamori said reassuring Karin with a gentle shoulder squeeze. Karin smiled back in appreciation.

"Thank you for helping me Hinamori." Karin said squeezing Hinamori's hand back. Hinamori still remembered how awkward things had first been, her dating Hanataro. And Hitsugaya dating Karin, it was awkward with the mixed feelings of shared memories.

"However, the one you should really think is probably Rangiku." Hinamori joked, to which Karin let out a laugh. Her tension draining away, and then the doors opened. Rangiku entering with her arms filled with dresses. Orihime and Yuzu followed right after her, along with Tatsuki. Chizuru was likely elsewhere still planning the wedding with Kukaku.

"Ooh laughing already? Does that mean it's time for spirits?" Rangiku asked perking up. To which Yuzu sweatdropped, and shook her head silently.

"We can save that for after the wedding." Rukia said while smiling at Karin. "You look beautiful." She said with a smile. She and the rest of the bridesmaids applied some finishing touches on Karin.

Meanwhile with the Men.

Hanataro chuckled as they were finishing setting up the chairs, and decorations. "Ganju are you alright?" Hanataro asked seeing his friend on the verge of tears. The big burly man often considered the pinnacle of manliness in Rukongai.

"I AM JUST SO HAPPY! My baby cousin is getting married." Ganju said sobbing out tears of joy. Hanataro patted him on the back. He then heard louder sobs coming from Isshin. The father of the bride was practically crying out a river.

"I can't believe I am actually related to you two." Ichigo groaned running his hand through his ginger hair.

"DON'T ACT LIKE YOUR NOT HAPPY FOR HER TOO ICHIGO!" Isshin yelled leaping at Ichigo. However, thanks to years of Isshin's constant surprise attacks. Ichigo had developed a near supernatural reflex, stepping to the side like water. Isshin crashed on his face, after tripping over his foot when it landed on the ground.

"Of course I am happy for my sister." Ichigo said with a sigh. And Hanataro still remembered the rough patches of the dating scene for Karin and Hitsugaya. Ichigo hadn't been overblown or anything, but the way he constantly stared at the pair so serious.

"Well, at the very least we will soon be done setting this all up right?" Came the bored voice of Kazui. The young teenager reminded them both of Orihime and Ichigo so much sometimes.

"It won't be too long now. Remember it's best to have patience." Hanataro said with a smile. Kazui gulped knowing that the particular smile Hanataro was using right now was a light warning.

"S-Sorry Hanataro-Sensei!" Kazui said bowing his head a few times in rapid succession. He then sped off to help out with a bit more fervor. Ichigo laughed a little at his son's dilemma.

"I think your one of the few teachers that actually scare him a little. Well, you and Kenpachi. Seriously though how do you do that smile trick?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"I don't know, I just happened to be able to do it one day. I have tried experimenting with it. Learned how to tone it down a little. But otherwise, I just kind of do it. Not really sure how or why I learned how to do that." Hanataro admitted a little sheepish. He knew it was nowhere near as intense as Unohona's old smile. The brief memory of her left a pang in his heart, time had healed that wound there. But he still missed his old captain sometimes.

"And last decoration up!" Came the excited voice of Hisagi. Izuru had to rush in to catch Hisagi after he fell off a rafter. The blond seemed somewhat annoyed at Hisagi's recklessness. Izuru, however, gave the thumbs up to everyone. Things were indeed ready for the wedding to start.

The Ceremony

Hanataro watched the procession with a big grin on his face. His breath catched when he saw Hinamori with her hair done up, and she looked so beautiful in her kimono. He waved to her with a smile on his face, she blushed and waved back. The music then began playing as Isshin walked Karin down the aisle, and then there was a bit of a tense moment where he seemed reluctant to let Karin go. But he relented after wiping the tears on his sleeve.

Shunsui then approved of the marriage. Then Matsumoto ended up catching the bouquet, much to Hisagi's delight. Soon the dancing began, Hanataro moved through the crowds making his way to Hinamori. "May I have this dance?" Hanataro asked with an outstretched hand. She smiled taking his hand, and as the music played. His other hand found it's way to her hips. She leaned into to him, resting her head on his chest. It was a nice perfect quiet moment for the pair, even in the sea of their loud and close friends and family.

"Hanataro?" She asked him.

"Yeah?" He asked her still gently dancing with her.

"I love you." She said with a blush. Hanataro smiled despite his own blush, he then kissed the top of her head.

"Love you too Hinamori." He said as the music continued to play in the background. Making him reflect on their whole relationship up to this point. It had been one of getting to know each other, going from being patients of each other. To friends, and then love seemed to bloom in the most unexpected of ways. "Hmm." He seemed to have a thought.

"What is that hmm for?" She asked while lifting her head to look at him. Her chocolate brown eyes meeting with his sky blue eyes.

"I saw you leaping for the flowers. Was there something you wanted to ask me?" He said with a small smirk. Hinamori's blush turned crimson.

"Hanataro!" She squeaked but didn't pull away from him. "Can we talk about this later over dinner?" She said with the adorable pout he loved from her.

"Sounds great to me." Hanataro said beaming. Little did she know that he already had it planned out. Granted he had been somewhat hesitant as he wasn't sure if she wanted to or not. But now he could rest a little easier.

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait. And as for this chapter, well I wanted to try something new. And I hope you guys liked it. Now the future chapters are still on Grand Spirit Masters list. But don't be shy, I will still take requests.**


	9. Tatsuki One

**A/N: No I am not done with this. I have just been struggling with how to write the suggested pairings. Not going to give up on them. But I would like some suggestions or ideas, please. So don't worry those pairings will come. Until then here is another one, and a few more will come along the way.**

Sereitei

Hanataro was humming a tune that he had heard from some old music from the world of the living. Tapping his feet to the beat inside his head. His lips twitched with a smile. _Burning in a ring of fire.._ Hanataro checked off one of the boxes on the list he had in his hands. "Alright, we nearly got it all, keep up the good work." Hanataro called out with a cheerful demeanor. He put the clipboard down on a nearby desk.

"Just a few more minutes. Then Break time." He commented to himself while looking at the clock. Time seemed to pass by quickly for the lieutenant of squad four, and his small workgroup. Hanataro waved to his workers as he headed to somewhere else besides the usual lunch spot. His destination was outside the walls in a nice secluded part of the woods.

He used flash step to appear there in the blink of an eye. _A new record, I managed to get here in three steps. Better than four steps._ Hanataro thought to himself with a smile, as he leaned against a tall tree. He held onto to his pack, as he waited for her to show up. He reached into the pack, taking out his custom bento box. As he opened the box, he heard a twig snapped. He used one arm to hold up the bento box and used his other to block the kick that came out of nowhere. He could feel a dull pain in his arm, as he looked at his attacker.

"Do we really have to do this every time Tatsuki?" Hanataro asked with a smile. Tatsuki had an amused smirk on her face, even as she stood on one foot, with her other leg resting against the tree with her knee still resting against Hanataro's defending arm.

"At least your reflexes have gotten faster." She pointed out to him. Hanataro chuckled with her for a bit, before she looked at his bento box. "That is an awfully big box, did you intend to share it?" She said blushing as her stomach rumbled. Hanataro nodded to her question with a knowing smile. Tatsuki rolled her eyes but jumped back taking her leg away from him. Hanataro then reached into his pack, and pulled out a blanket, and laid it on the ground. He sat down with Tatsuki joining him soon after.

"So how is Squad Eleven?" Hanataro asked her as he took out some chopsticks for her.

"So far it's not too bad. They gave me a little grief at first, but I set them straight." Tatsuki said flexing her left arm. Hanataro smiled, though he couldn't help the sweat drop. _That explains the batch of squad eleven patients_. Hanataro thought with a bit of amusement and worry.

"So they don't mind your zanpaktou anymore?" Hanataro asked knowing that Squad Eleven despised kido zanpaktous. Even though Yumichika had a kido zanpaktou, though Tatsuki had a bit more trouble given the nature of her zanpaktou.

"Eh I still get funny looks, but so far they have learned I can kick their ass regardless." Tatsuki said with a chuckle. "Thank you by the way." Tatsuki said as she got into a comfortable sitting position.

"It was no trouble." Hanataro said waving off her praise. "I was just glad I could help." He said as he picked some rice with his chopsticks.

"You did more than help." Tatsuki said fondly as she reached for some of the meat. "You know when I entered the academy. I thought I would have a powerful zanpaktou like Ichigo. Heh, how ironic I ended up with a healing zanpaktou." Tatsuki said remembering those days. She had felt useless at the time, even hated herself. She didn't know the first thing about healing kido, or her zanpaktou. But Hanataro had been willing to help her. She giggled at their first few training sessions in her memories.

Hanataro blinked with a confused expression on his face. Noticing he was looking at her, Tatsuki looked down at the bento with a blush on her face. "Are you feeling well Tatsuki?" Hanataro asked worrying that she might have a fever or something.

"I am fine. Just remembering something funny." Tatsuki said honestly. Those first few training sessions hadn't been easy, she was determined to fight. And a bit hotheaded as well as impatient. Yet Hanataro was a better teacher then he would give himself credit for, he listened, he was patient.

"Hmm." Hanataro said with some small amount of understanding. The two friends then settled back into a comfortable routine as they continued to eat the bento. Their hands slightly brushed against each other a few times, causing blushing among both of them. By the time the bento box was nearly empty, Hanataro was packing up his utensils, when Tatsuki noticed he still had some rice in the corner of his mouth.

She reached out to him, and Hanataro froze as she leaned in. She picked the stray rice off his face. Though she stayed close to him for a few seconds longer than normal. "Hana?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah?" Hanataro asked unable to look away from her beautiful eyes. She took one of his hands in her own.

"I-" Sadly they were interrupted by some twig snapping. Both of them snapping their heads in the direction of the sound. Ichigo stood there dumbfounded.

"Uh, I should g-" He was interrupted by Tatsuki punching him in the face. Hanataro then laughed for a bit, before getting up with his hands glowing green. He knew he was going to have to patch both of them up before the day was over.

 **A/N: Again please leave suggestions, and other pairings. And I don't mind revisiting other pairings of course. But if you have suggestions please let me know!**


End file.
